With the development of mobile terminal technology, operating systems and application programs suitable for mobile terminals are updated constantly. In order to enhance an operational efficiency and fluency, many application programs use a lot of caches, resulting in a shortage of caches and thus degrading a user experience.
Currently, many operating systems support behaviors of the application programs in the background, such as a background suspending, a background running, etc. In this case, even if a user leaves an operation interface of the application program, caches occupied by this application program are not released, and the user must operate manually in a task manager to quit the application programs or reboot the terminal, such that too many caches occupied by the background programs may be released.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, inventors have found that there are at least following problems in the related art. It is complicated and inefficient to quit the application program by the manual operation in the task manager or by rebooting the terminal. Moreover, many operating systems do not provide an interface for operating the caches directly, resulting in that the application program itself cannot realize a cache cleaning directly. In addition, although some application programs states that they can realize the cache cleaning function, they indeed display false data to the user and do not clear the cache at all, and thus the system is still running slowly and the user experience is still poor.